reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
By Sweat and Toil
| image = Image:Rdr_sweat_toil.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Marston Ranch | end = Southwest of Blackwater | prereqs = Completed The Outlaw's Return | giver = Uncle | location = Beecher's Hope, West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = Abigail Marston mission strand: "The Outlaw's Return" | next = Uncle mission strand: "A Continual Feast" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story The lazy and asleep Uncle has neglected to herd the cattle out to the pasture, and John is forced to do it with him. After herding the cattle up, the two lead the cows out to a pasture, expecting a peaceful time. But as the two are riding, they spot a train in the distance going down its tracks, heading for Blackwater. Suddenly, explosives go off around the tracks and bandits pop out, attempting to rob the train. Spooked by the explosives, the cattle begin to stampede. At this point, Marston must choose whether to intervene in the robbery or to stay with the herd. If he chooses to intervene, Uncle leaves to regain control of the herd while Marston rides to stop the robbery. If he stays with the herd, both Uncle and Marston must attempt to head off the herd and regain control of them, then herd them back to the farm. Marston battles with the bandits, gunning them down and saving the train. The train conducter thanks John for saving his and the passengers life and John rides off to meet up with Uncle. Eventually, John finds Uncle and herds the cattle together, and the two succeed in bringing the cattle to the pasture. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Abigail Marston mission: "The Outlaw's Return" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Decide whether to stay with the herd or stop the outlaws. *Drive the cattle out of Beecher's Hope. *Stop the stampede. *Kill all of the train robbers. *Drive your cattle to the grazing pasture. Mission Details Get in position behind the cattle, and herd them out of the ranch. Next, you'll have to herd them out of Beecher's Hope. You won't have to worry about the stragglers all the time, as Uncle will sometimes shout something like, "You stay there!" and he'll go round them up. As soon as you pass the big road leading to Blackwater, you'll see some explosions in the far distance and a train getting robbed right after. All of the cows will start stampeding and Uncle tells you to quickly stop them by moving in front of them. You can then choose whether to help the train or stay with the herd, though Uncle insists you stay with the herd as 'You don't need trouble'. If you do help them, Marston will go to the train engineer who will thank him for saving the train, but you won't recieve any honor, money, or fame. Either way, once you're past the train, simply keep herding the flock until you reach your target and the mission will be done as you can just leave the herd at the pasture. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Abigail, Jack or Uncle. *Kills his own or Uncle's horse. *Abandons Uncle and the cattle. *Assaults the cattle. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Trivia *Shooting one of the cows after finishing the mission, the rest of them will run off and won't fail the mission or lose honour as the mission's already finished. *At the end of the mission, Marston tells Uncle to stay with the cattle, but Uncle replies "you had your pound of flesh from me." This references Shakespeare's play The Merchant of Venice and the character Shylock *After this mission, the cattle seem to disappear, as they don't appear back in the ranch or out in the pastures. *If the player chooses to not have Marston fight the bandits and help the train and stays with the herd Uncle will say "You really have changed!". Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player